


Has Everyone Seen Ian's Porn Stash?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Mickey finds Ians porn, embarrassed!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Can you write Mickey finding the magazines (those magazines) hidden in Ian's room and Ian being all embarrassed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has Everyone Seen Ian's Porn Stash?

Ian came home one afternoon to find Mickey sitting on the edge of the bed with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. He wasn’t sure what to think of it so he walked into the room without a word.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, his grin still plastered to his face.

"Okay what the hell are you smiling at? It’s getting creepy." Ian said.

"You uh… you knew for a long time that you… that you liked…" Mickey said, never really a man of many words nor was he capable of expressing his feelings verbally.

"Guys?" Ian asked, trying to finish the sentence for him.

"Yeah." Mickey said. "Yeah that."

"Uh… yeah, for a while… why?" Ian asked, confused as to why Mickey was asking all these questions.

Mickey smirked, pulling an all too familiar folder out from behind his back and raising his eyebrows. “How long you been workin’ on this thing?”

Ian’s eyes grew wide and he snatched it away from Mickey as if that would erase everything he had seen and forget about the magazines inside that folder.

"Shit! What the - where did you get this?" He said, opening a drawer and throwing it in, his cheeks flushing brighter than his hair.

"You don’t hide your shit too well do you?" Mickey said.

"Can we please pretend that this never fucking happened? Jesus, why you gotta go looking through my stuff?" Ian said, avoiding Mickey’s eyes.

"You really get off to those beefed up ball-bags?" He asked.

"Can we really not talk about that?" Ian said, scrunching up his eyes because god he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation.

"I’m serious you into that shit?" Mickey asked, looking almost jealous.

"It’s… I mean it’s just somethin’ to look at while - Jesus Mick I’m not having this conversation, okay?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"You still use that?"

"No! No, I - with you here all the time I don’t really need it, do I?"

Mickey shrugged.

"Oh come on, like you don’t have porn stashed somewhere at your place." Ian said, trying to throw the heat off of him.

"Anything you hide at my place is everyone’s business, I ain’t got shit over there." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone’s got a stash and i am going to kill you for goin’ through mine." Ian said, punching Mickey in the arm.

Mickey just laughed and tackled him. The two laughed as they began play fighting and toppled down onto the bed. Isn’t that the way all good sessions start?


End file.
